


Blood-Drenched Suffocation

by AnimatedCloud



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Coat-Tails, KuroMahi, M/M, Nightmares, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedCloud/pseuds/AnimatedCloud
Summary: Feeling the piercing pain from the fangs intruding into his flesh, Mahiru was lost.Now only feeling the sensation of the soft, gentle grip of Kuro's coat tails.





	Blood-Drenched Suffocation

Mahiru screamed in pain as Kuro's tailcoat wrapped roughly around his legs and yanked him harshly onto the floor from his bed. Said Servamp's coat tails continued, wrapping the two remaining ones around Mahiru's flaying arms, making all his limbs secured.

The Eve winced as his new ties bite into his wrists and ankles, create deep bruises.

Mahiru looked around in confusion at the whole situation, before he spotted Kuro with predatorial eyes, shaking as he moved closer to his Eve. Slowly, the Sin of Sloth gulped, as he moved till his mouth was lightly grazing Mahiru's neck. Understanding what this meant, Mahiru tilted his neck to the side, and offered a small smile. 

"Mahiru.. I'm sorry" Kuro mumbled against the nape of Mahiru's neck

"It's alright Kuro... Did you have another nightmare?"

Kuro ignored the question, and began to nibble on the flesh presented to him by his Eve.

"Kuro..?"

All he could feel was the piercing pain from the fangs intruding into his flesh.

"K-Kuro..! It-It h-hurts!"

_Mahiru was lost._

Now only feeling the sensation of the soft, gentle grip of Kuro's coat tails as it pulled him closer, as he was drained.

///

Placing his bruised and blood-drained eve back onto his bed, Kuro gently put ointment and bandaged up Mahiru's wrist, ankles and neck.

"Damn it!" He punched the wall, "How could I..?"

Looking at the peaceful form of his eve, he crawled in next to him and pulled him close, mindful of his bruises. 

 

_Mahiru was forever trapped within his dreams, never to see the light once more_

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want me to post a fluff about this ship ? I find it so cute, but I also love a darker depiction of it.  
> Enjoy~  
> -This story had no Beta, I try my best to go over it to correct it-


End file.
